ccphantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidoka Kaname
Let me do this for you. I started this, I should end it. Please. I don't think I could live with myself if one of you, any of you, got hurt. '' (Kidoka, p.25) '''Kidoka Kaname '(played by Lady Senbonzakura) is a member of the Soul Society, ranked as A-Rank Knight. 'He was inducted into the Soul Society in year 12,012. Personality Kidoka always is trying to perfect the world; not by dominating it but by balancing it. He has always believe the world will be perfect if it was brought to balance between good and evil. He also finds himself paradoxically balanced in many ways. For example, though he wants his loved ones to be their own people, take their own risks, and gain their own strengths, he desires to protect them equally, and will both support someone in their endeavors and die for them. He quickly takes on the hardest challenge so that others will not have to, but never believes he has the strength. He can often get swept up in the details of things, and it can hamper his ability to function. His self esteem is dangerously low, to the point it could make him violently depressed if anything were to trigger it. Life ''Pre-Soul Society Kidoka grew up an only child with a somewhat-cold mother. He was always a bit of a social outcast, as his natural obsession with minute details made him harder for kids to relate to. His natural abilities further divided him with normal humans. His mother sent him to join the Soul Society when he was 14. Pre-RP Beginnings A year or so ago, Kidoka met Madoka Akemi, half sister to Homura Akemi, and became good friends with both girls. He believed he could convince Homura to join the Soul Society because of her abilities, but she was always hesitant. Homura began to tell her sister of all the spirits she and Kid would see. Soon, the monsters began to attack Madoka, and she had to be protected by Homura be cause she could not even see her attackers, much less fight them. Kid couldn't stand to watch Madoka live in fear of enemies she could not see. He prayed to the Shinigami for help - he asked that her memories and knowledge of the spirits be erased, and that she could lead a normal life again. His wish was granted, and now Madoka has also forgotten him and everything Homura did to protect her. First Arc Kidoka was present in the fight against the Spider Hallow. After the fight, he noticed a red car that had turned off, and he and a few others investigated, thinking it was some lost human or possible new recruit. Instead, it was Homura. Homura held Kid at gunpoint and attempted to kidnap him, lustful for revenge. When other members of the Soul Society fought to keep Kid from her hands, she declared war, and attempted to murder Kid right in front of them. Luckily, he was only grazed and saved thanks to his peers' actions. He blames himself for the affair. He was the last member of Team One for the Soul Tournament with Juno Amemori, Dylan Pierce, Rafael Casot and Anastasia Ukai. Relationships In general, he is on last-name basis with everyone. This may just be his personality - Kidoka often forces people away, afraid that his natural closeness might frighten them. Juno Amemori Juno refers to him as "Kid-kun" while she is known as "Amemori-san" to him, though the nickname "love" has been thrown out. Juno has, on multiple occasions, requested Kid to smile, and he does, if only to make her happy. Fighting Weapon Kidoka's weapon is a silver bow and arrows with a yellow gem and black satin ribbons. It is a long-range weapon that forces him to move away from the center of the fighting. Sometimes his own attacks never do damage because of how tricky his opponents can be. Magic Abilities As a Yellow Soul, Kid can animate non-living objects. The satin ribbons on his bow usually serve this purpose. In the fight with the Spider Hallow, he used this ability in attempts to help Jane MacRae get to ground safely, though she ended up not needing the help. Trivia * He is based off of Death the Kid, a main character from the Soul Eater franchise. * He is often mistake for a girl, as he has a feminine body-structure and name. * Current theme: "Something, Everything is Wrong" from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion soundtrack (likely to change as his character develops) * His nicknames usually include "'''Kid" and "Kido/'Kiddo'" * His weapon has been referred to as "girly." * He stress eats sweets, and has a stash just for these purposes. * Though asexual, he loves affectionate contact from the people he loves, including hugs, chaste kisses, and cuddling. Category:Characters Category:Gray Soul Category:Yellow Soul Category:Reaper Category:Knight Category:A-Rank Knight Category:Lady Senbonzakura